


Versprich's mir

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [16]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episodenbezug: Zartbitterschokolade, Gen, Isi-'verse, Kinderlogik, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Till hat die schlimmste Weihnachtszeit seines Lebens. Isi steht ihm mit gutem Rat zur Seite.





	Versprich's mir

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: kurz vor Weihnachten 2002
> 
> Tut mir leid, dass ich diese Woche etwas spät dran bin. Meine Betaleser (in diesem Falle wieder thots_tochter; vielen, vielen Dank!) haben auch noch ein Leben und da muss man manchmal eben etwas länger warten, bis man ein Kapitel zurückbekommt.  
> Außerdem kommen neue Geschichten ab jetzt wahrscheinlich eh in etwas unregelmäßigeren Abständen, weil mir die schon fertigen ausgegangen sind. Vor dem Posten hatte ich mir ja einen kleinen Vorrat angelegt, jetzt muss ich neue schreiben. Wenn euch meine Geschichten gefallen und ihr diesen Prozess beschleunigen wollt, lasst mir doch ein paar Kommentare da, ja? Die sind ziemlich motivierend und ich freu mich sehr darüber.
> 
> So, jetzt aber erstmal viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte.

Endlich nach Hause kommen. Das war wahrscheinlich das einzig Gute, was an diesem Scheiß-Tag noch passieren würde.

Till schaute an der Fassade des Mehrfamilienhauses hoch, zu seinem dunklen Wohnzimmerfenster. Jedenfalls hätte es dunkel sein sollen, war ja keiner da. Aber es war nicht dunkel. Es war ein heller Fleck drauf. Tatsächlich war auf so ziemlich jedem unbeleuchteten Fenster in dem Haus mindestens ein heller Fleck.

Genervt drehte Till sich um und betrachtete die Ursache für dieses kleine Lichtermeer. Ein Weihnachtsbaum. Ein verfickter Weihnachtsbaum. Ihm kam fast das Kotzen. Das Teil war das Sinnbild für alles, worauf er im Moment echt keinen Bock hatte.

Tills Blick wanderte von der Spitze des Baumes nach unten, bis zu dem Zaun, der danebenstand, und zu einer Axt, die an diesem lehnte. Seine Finger zuckten. Er hatte große Lust, das olle Ding hier und jetzt umzuhauen. Wär nicht schade drum.

Doch er zögerte. Drehte sich um. Schaute seine Tochter an, die vor dem Hauseingang stand und darauf wartete, dass er die Tür öffnete. Isi hielt ihre Plüschhyäne im Arm, guckte ebenfalls an dem Baum hoch und wippte auf den Zehen, ein unbewusstes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Till seufzte. Der Kleinen die Feiertage auch noch versauen war das Letzte, was er jetzt tun wollte. Also ließ er den Weihnachtsbaum Weihnachtsbaum sein und holte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

~

Till überlegte angestrengt, was er jetzt machen sollte. Urlaub nehmen, das hätte Wiegand wohl gerne! Normalerweise würde er zu ein paar freien Tagen ja nicht nein sagen, aber doch nicht wegen _sowas_. Dann würde dieses verschlagene kleine Biest ja gewinnen. Und das konnte die sich abschminken. Nur wie er aus der Sache wieder rauskommen sollte, wusste er noch nicht so genau. Wiegand würde ihm die Wahrheit doch eh nicht abkaufen. Und jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr Felix um Hilfe bitten...

„Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Till blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann sah er Isi an, die im Hausflur stand und ihn fragend anschaute.

Er schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich... war grad abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?“

Sie betrachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Was ist denn los?“

Till seufzte, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Isi hüpfte auf den freien Platz neben ihm, kniete sich hin und schaute ihn dann gespannt an. Ihr Plüschtier legte sie ihm in den Schoß. Till kraulte dem Tierchen die Ohren.

„Ich hab ziemlich Stress auf der Arbeit in letzter Zeit.“

Isi lehnte sich an ihn. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“

Till presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte.

„Da ist so 'ne Frau. Wir ermitteln gegen sie, und sie kann mich nicht leiden. Die will mich loswerden.“

„Die hat Angst, dass ihr sie erwischt!“, sagte Isi voller Überzeugung.

Till lächelte. Er lehnte sich zu seiner Tochter herunter und gab ihr einen Nasenkuss. „Ganz genau.“

Isi legte ihr Kinn an seinen Arm und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Und was ist mit der?“

Till seufzte erneut und streichelte ihr über die Haare. „Die hat was ganz schön Gemeines gemacht.“

„Was denn?“, fragte Isi mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Die hat meinem Chef gesagt, ich hätte... ihr wehgetan.“

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!“, rief Isi empört.

„Natürlich stimmt das nicht“, pflichtete Till ihr bei. „Aber sie hat 'nen Beweis dafür gefälscht. Und jetzt glaubt mein Chef ihr und nicht mir, weil ich überhaupt keine Beweise hab.“

„Sie hat doch auch keine echten!“, meinte Isi, und fügte mürrisch hinzu: „Dein Chef ist dumm.“

„Mhm.“ Till lächelte schief. „Aber ich muss jetzt sehen, wie ich aus der Sache wieder rauskomme.“

„Du musst halt auch Beweise finden!“, sagte Isi. „Dass sie lügt. Bessere als ihre.“

Till streichelte ihr erneut über den Kopf.

„Das sagst du so einfach. Ist aber gar nicht so leicht, fürchte ich.“

„Hmm.“ Isi legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Dann schaute sie wieder zu ihm hoch. „Hilft Felix dir?“

Till atmete langsam aus. „...Wir haben uns gestritten.“

Isi hob den Kopf. „Warum?!“

Till überlegte. Wegen dem bescheuerten Auto. Wegen Felix‘ dämlichem Grinsen. Wegen Ruth Hoffmann. Wegen Wiegand. Weil Felix zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Till seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwas Dummes.“

„Wenn's dumm ist, müsst ihr euch wieder vertragen“, stellte Isi fest.

Till lachte leise. „Das ist auch nicht so leicht, wie's bei dir klingt.“

„Wieso nicht?“ Sie schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Na ja... Weil...“ Till stockte.

„Wenn ich mich mit Basti gestritten hab, umarmen wir uns danach“, meinte Isi. „Und dann vertragen wir uns wieder. Vielleicht solltet ihr das mal versuchen?“

Erneut lachte Till. „Erwachsene umarmen sich nicht wegen sowas.“

„Wieso nicht?“

Till zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie machen's halt nicht.“

„Das ist aber dämlich“, sagte Isi entschieden. „Was machen sie denn?“

Till überlegte für einen Moment. „Reden?“

„Dann musst du eben mit Felix reden“, meinte Isi.

„Mhm.“ Till starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich gar nicht so Unrecht. Trotzdem war er nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Aussicht. Immerhin waren er und Felix kurz davor gewesen, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Die kochende Wut in seinem Bauch war zwar inzwischen deutlich abgekühlt, aber nach sowas war es ziemlich schwer, einfach zu reden.

„Versprichst du's mir?“, fragte Isi und zupfte an seinem Hemd.

„Hm?“ Till schaute seine Tochter fragend an.

„Dass du mit ihm redest“, erklärte sie ein wenig ungeduldig. „Versprichst du's?“

Till rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß nicht...“

„Bitte.“ Isi guckte mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe zu ihm hoch.

„Vielleicht will Felix sich ja gar nicht wieder vertragen“, meinte Till und schaute sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

Nach diesem Satz verzog Isi unglücklich das Gesicht und sah aus, als hätte sie in diesem Fall selbst noch ein paar Worte mit Felix zu wechseln. Dann sah sie Till eindringlich an und sagte in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete: „Du musst es trotzdem versuchen!“

Till seufzte. „Na gut“, murmelte er.

„Versprich's“, verlangte Isi und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Till lächelte ein wenig, als er ihre Hand nahm. „Ich versprech's.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hintergrundinfo:  
> Wie schonmal gesagt, hat dieses 'verse für mich etwas von einem Puzzle. Wahrscheinlich auch etwas von einer Ausgrabung. Ich schreibe so drauflos und schaue mal, was ich freilege und wie es zu dem, was ich bereits weiß, passt.  
> Gleich im ersten Kapitel, „Weibergeschichten“, gibt es da einen ziemlichen Schlüsselmoment: Isi fragt ihren Vater, was Felix denn falsch verstanden hat, und Till erwidert, dass er ihr das später erklären wird. Und Isi lässt es damit gut sein.  
> So weit, so einfach. Nur: Isi ist ein Kind. Die sind neugierig, und sie ganz besonders. Sie würde nur dann nicht weiter nachfragen, wenn sie wirklich Grund hat, zu glauben, dass ihr Vater später auf ihre Frage zurückkommen wird und das nicht einfach so dahingesagt hat, um seine Ruhe zu haben.  
> So bin ich also darauf gekommen, dass Till und Isi ein sehr offenes, ehrliches Verhältnis zu einander haben. Ich hätte die Passage auch umschreiben können, aber ich finde, die Erklärung passt.  
> Vor allem ist Tills Offenheit seinem Kind gegenüber ein weiterer Kontrast zu Felix: Der spricht seltener so offen und ehrlich mit Sebastian. Er versucht eher, sein Unglück und seinen Schmerz zu verstecken, um seinen Jungen zu schützen. Wenn er in einer Situation wäre wie Till hier, würde er sein Bestes tun, Sebastian ja nichts merken zu lassen. Außerdem spricht er mit ihm (wie in diesem 'verse schon erwähnt) nicht über seine Fälle.  
> Till ist da anders. Er erzählt nicht jedes blutige Detail, aber er hat nichts dagegen, Isi grob zu erklären, woran er gerade arbeitet. Wenn es ihm mal schlecht geht, lässt er sie das wissen und versucht nicht mit aller Kraft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und auch, wenn er sonst alles andere als ein Problem damit hat, Isi belügt er äußerst ungern. Es fällt ihm auch schwer; dasselbe gilt andersherum, die beiden kennen sich einfach zu gut.
> 
> Soweit also diese kleine Analyse; hat die überhaupt irgendwer gelesen? Wenn jemand dazu was zu sagen hat, würde mich das ja schon interessieren.
> 
> Dass ich mich über Kommentare freue, hab ich ja oben schon gesagt, und Prompts nehm ich auch noch.


End file.
